Moyashi and the Lotus
by Daytime Stars
Summary: Komui decides to make the exorcists put on 'Beauty and the Beast' for the Finders. Allen is given the role of Belle and Kanda is Beast, and Allen doesn't know what to do... Yullen, shounen ai. R&R please
1. Prologue

This is just a random idea I came up with after seeing Kanda's lotus, then watching Disney's _Beauty and the Beast_. I thought it would be fun so I decided to do it. It's not Yullen or Laven no matter what Komui says…it's just meant to be funny.

I don't own D.Gray-man or the fairytale _Beauty and the Beas_t.

* * *

"I'm doing WHAT?!" came the voice of a certain white haired exorcist as he sat in the office of our favorite supervisor staring in disbelief. "You're going to be putting on a play for all the Finders and science department. As thanks for everything they've been helping with." Komui answered with a slight smile as he sipped his coffee. "Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, Miranda and Kanda-well, not so much Kanda, but he doesn't have a choice in the matter either way- have all agreed to it." Komui said as he looked at Allen. "We've decided to do the classic fairytale 'Beauty and the Beast' as the play." He said, he'd already explained this to the youth but was doing it again so it could sink in, that and he wanted to see Allen's face again.

"And you, Allen, will be playing the role of the delicate and beautiful Belle! With Kanda as the Beast!" Komui finished with a flourish spilling his coffee all over the paperwork earning a groan from the other science department members, he was obviously too excited about this play. Allen continued to stare at Komui "I'll…I'll be acting…as the lead _female_ role?" Allen said gaping at the over-energetic supervisor. "Why doesn't Lenalee do it? She's a girl, she would be better at it…" he said but immediately regretted this as that dangerous glint entered Komui's eye. "You. Think. That. I. Would. Let. Kanda. Kiss. My. LENALEE?!" he said, making every word its own sentence as he grabbed a drill. Allen flinched at his reaction to the suggestion.

And then something clicked in Allen's head, kiss… Komui had said he wouldn't let Kanda _kiss _Lenalee, not hug or touch but _**kiss**__._ "I'm going to have to _kiss_ Kanda? No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Allen said crossing his arms "I am not kissing him! He's a guy! Find someone else for the role." Allen said with a glare at Komui. "Ah, but Allen, you have no choice in this!" Komui said going back to his happy state. "You were given the role of Belle by popular demand and Kanda was voted Beast, so you have no choice but to play the part." Komui said pulling a list from no where. "You were voted as Belle, Kanda as Beast. Krory will be Belle's inventor father Maurice, Miranda will be a maid for Belle's family and Lavi will be Belle's suitor, Gaston." Komui said tossing the list aside when he was done reading from it.

"Wait a second. I thought you said Lenalee was going to be in the play too…" Allen said momentarily forgetting his dilemma. "Ah yes, how could I forget about my dear sweet Lenalee? She's going to be narrating the story." Komui said with another smile as he began to dig through his mountains of papers until he found what he was looking for and threw the book at Allen from beneath a paper mountain. "That's your script. You have a week." Komui said resurfacing and sitting at his desk. "Anymore questions? No? Good! Now leave, I have lots of work not to do." Komui said without waiting for an answer from Allen and making a shooing motion with his hands. Allen got up with a grumble and walked out of the office and straight to his own room, where he proceeded to close and lock the door, flopping onto his bed and staring at the ceiling, trying to find a way to get out of this mess.

* * *

Star: "And that's it for the Prolouge about how Allen got into the play…this is going to be a short fic. I don't mean it to be more than 4-6 chapters long. Please don't flame me if you've seen this before, positive is good! negative will get you toasted..." she says walking in from stage left.

Allen: "Why do things like this always happen to me..." he askes putting a hand to his face and walking in from stage right.

Star: "Because you're cute" she replies glomping him off the stage.

Allen: "Ack!" he falls off the stage because he was glomped.


	2. We has a plan

If Kanda is a little ooc forgive me, I'm bad at portraying him right, same goes for Lavi. There won't be any pairings still but there could be just a hint of Shounen Ai between Kanda and Allen to spice things up…but they won't end up together.

* * *

'_How do I get myself into these things…?_' Allen thought as he looked at the other two in the room whose floor he was sitting on, one was currently trying to avoid the sword of the other because of something he'd missed being said. After he had drawn a blank as to how to get out of the play, he had gone to Lavi who didn't want to play Gaston anymore than he wanted to play Belle, and Lavi had suggested they ask Kanda who didn't want to play Beast _more_ than they didn't want their roles.

"Kanda, can you stop trying to decapitate Lavi long enough for us to figure out how we're going to get out of this stupid play?" Allen said suddenly, earning a glare from the swordsman though he sheathed Mugen and leaned against the wall staring at Allen coldly. Lavi sent a 'thank you' glance his way and settled himself cross legged on the floor across from Allen.

"Have you come up with any bright idea's Moyashi?" Kanda asked raising an eyebrow at Allen as he spoke, watching as Allen shook his head in response, clearly trying his hardest to ignore the 'Moyashi' part of it.

"The most I've come up with is run away or jump out a window and get so injured we can't perform…" Allen said with a sigh, after he had bitten back his retort to Kanda's name calling. "Both won't work because Komui will wait for us to come back or for us to heal, that's why I asked you two for help." He said with another sigh "Do either of you have ideas? And no Kanda, we can't kill Komui, Lenalee would get mad if we did that." Allen said as the Samurai made to interrupt him.

With that, Kanda fell silent and closed his eyes trying to think of something as did Lavi, and Allen immersed himself in thinking about it as well, though most of the idea's he came up with involved some sort of incapacitating injury. It was silent in the room whilst they thought.

They were both snapped out of their thoughts by Lavi suddenly clapping his hands together, a triumphant look on his face. "Bad acting! If we're horrible at our roles or can't remember out lines in rehearsal, then there's no way Komui could put us on right? He'd have to give them to someone else or cancel the play all together!" he cried, the triumphant grin still spread across his face as he looked from Allen to Kanda.

"That's…not a half bad idea Lavi" Allen said, '_better than mine_' added mentally to his statement. Kanda gave a slight 'che' at it though he didn't voice any complaints to it, meaning he either didn't care or he hadn't come up with anything better. It was probably the latter considering he seemed to care whether or not he was made to act in the play, otherwise he wouldn't be in the room. As Allen speculated this there was a sudden knock on the door and a very flustered looking Lenalee came through it without waiting for an answer.

"Allen-kun! Lavi, Kanda! It's good you're all here, it saves me time! Nii-san says that our rehearsal and fittings start in ten minutes in the cafeteria!" she said before spinning and racing down the hallway to go and find Krory and Miranda. "Don't forget your scripts!" she called over her shoulder before disappearing around a corner.

Lavi looked at the two other exorcists and smiled "Come on Moyashi, Yuu-chan, time to get our plan to escape this underway!" he said narrowly avoiding a shoe Allen had thrown at him and Mugen as he ran out of the room and towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Was this good? As good as the first one? I hope so because it came to me while watching a thunderstorm passing over my house last night…that's why it wasn't up sooner.


	3. Failure and humilation

I don't own D.Gray-man…still…

* * *

Allen sighed and reentered the Cafeteria from an extended break, on which he was sitting in the library trying to find another way out of the play. He Lavi and Kanda had been doing their best to screw up the rehearsal for the past three or four hours and had been failing miserably because there was always someone there to tell them their lines if they 'forgot them.'

Lenalee kept giving him pointers on his 'feminine act' so he had no choice but to act properly, he couldn't refuse Lenalee's help and he couldn't tell her their plan to get out of the play. Komui was hardly away from her side while she was narrating the story. He had assigned himself as the director of the play and had apparently made Lenalee head of stage crew and co-director as well as the narrator.

Kanda was born to be the beast and no matter what he did to try to be out of character everyone thought he was spectacular at it and didn't realize he was trying to be bad at it, the only way for him to get out of it was grinning and acting too happy. Allen seriously thought if Kanda tried that his face would break into a million little pieces.

Lavi was pretty much the only one who was bad at his role because he had nobody to help him and he wasn't arrogant and mean by nature and he was sincerely bad at being so. Komui wouldn't stop the play for one bad actor, he'd said so before they all went on break.

Allen hadn't been standing by the doorway more than two minutes when Lenalee came hurdling at him holding several things wrapped in paper, she skidded to a stop not half a meter short of running into him.

"Allen-kun! Here. Go and put this on Johnny made it custom for you. Come find me after you're done, I'll do your make-up for you. Nii-san wants you Lavi and Kanda to rehearse the last scene in costume because it 'will help you get the feel of the moment'." She said pushing a parcel that had 'Belle' written in big silver letters on it into Allen's hands. She flashed a smile then turned and ran over to Lavi, handing him his packet and then to Kanda doing the same.

Allen stared down at the package in horror; he knew what was in it. It was his costume, his…dress and the wig that accompanied it. And he knew why he needed to go find Lenalee after, Komui wanted him to wear make-up too! Allen silently cursed the supervisor but followed Lenalee's instructions, he couldn't refuse her.

Allen managed to get into the…his…dress with limited difficulties although he purposely took longer than he actually needed. He sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting the wig slightly. "I look stupid in this…" he muttered, briefly thinking of 'accidentally' spilling something that stained down the front of the pale fabric when he got back to the cafeteria grape juice would do nicely… if Johnny hadn't made it he would have. Allen was brought away from his self-pity when Lenalee's voice came to him from the outside the door.

Allen started panicking about the fact that he was in a semi-fancy blue floor-length dress and a waist-length brown wig and what she might say about it, he thought of just ignoring her but thought better of it, he didn't want her made at him. "Okay the sooner I open the door for her, the sooner my humiliation will be over with" he muttered to himself as he stood from the bed, _until I have to go to the cafeteria that is_. Shuddering at the thought of everyone's reactions to him as he turned quickly towards the door, with a swirl of blue fabric, nearly falling over in the heels he was wearing. Taking a deep breath Allen slowly made his way over to the door, being careful not to trip on the dress as he went or fall in the heels, he opened the door looking at his feet and awaited her laughter.

"Allen-kun? Do you need help with that dress?" Lenalee called from the other side of the door. She knew he probably wouldn't even open the door for her –with his being in a dress and all- but she waited for it anyway. He was taking the play better than Kanda was; the swordsman was getting closer to destroying everything in sight with every passing hour. Allen was also being more compliant with her requests than Kanda or Lavi for that matter were. She knew that Allen didn't want to kiss Kanda in this last scene; if it wouldn't have pushed Komui into protective older brother mode-that would definitely get him severely injured by Kanda- she would have taken his place for the kiss, she hadn't had her first kiss yet but it was a stage kiss so it didn't count. She looked up from the stone in the wall she was staring at when the door opened.

Lenalee blinked a couple times nearly dropping the bag filled with make-up she had bought a couple days ago, barely recognizing Allen. If it hadn't been for the curse mark that was still visible on his cheek and partially on his forehead-her make-up would fix that soon enough- the fact that it was his room and the expression of utter humiliation on his face she would have thought she was standing in front of a very cute female.

"Allen-kun! You're so cute!" Lenalee said, earning a rather surprised look from Allen; he'd obviously been expecting laughter instead of a compliment. "Now, go sit. I have work to do! I'll make you cuter than you already are." she commanded pointing to his bed.

Slightly confused by her chirped compliment-he'd really believed that she would laugh at him, he knew Lavi would, especially after Lenalee put make-up on him. Allen obeyed her command and walked carefully back to the bed, sitting down and waiting for her to get started with the make-up. He dreaded the upcoming rehearsal scene more than anything else, aside from the actual scene in the play that was only a week off that is.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to get up, I've been busy with my other fic and vacations…

Also I'm sorry Kanda and Lavi weren't really in this chapter, I couldn't think of where to put them in…They'll definitely be in the next chapter more.

I also wanted to put Lenalee in a little more than she has been.

Hope this chapter was okay! Read and Review please!

Thanks

Star


	4. My Fair Lady?

Still don't own anything

* * *

Allen wrinkled his nose as Lenalee started to apply the foundation to the left side of his face, to cover up his curse mark, she said. She'd insisted that he didn't look as stupid as he thought he did and that he should be proud of the fact that he could pull off being in a dress that well. He wasn't proud of that at all, he valued his manhood and wearing dresses was not part of that manhood.

"Allen-kun! Don't do that, it'll go on uneven if you scrunch your face all up like that!" Lenalee scolded gently as she brought the sponge she was using away from his face to wait for him to stop screwing his face up so she could continue with the application of what had to have been the third shade of foundation she'd tried. He was pale so it was hard to get his colour right the first time when she'd had nothing but memory to compare it to when she bought it, although this one seemed to work with his skin fine. "I know you don't like having me put this on but you'll have to deal with it. You need to get used to wearing the make-up before you have to go on in a week, so you don't smudge it and ruin that pretty dress Johnny made for you. I promise I'll take the make-up off as soon as the scene is done, okay?" Lenalee offered with a smile, trying to get him to un-scrunch his face.

Allen eyed Lenalee warily but did as she asked, the sooner he got it over with the sooner he could get to the cafeteria face Lavi's on coming hysterics and jokes at his expense, do the stupid scene and get everything off so he could shove it in the closet and forget about it for the week.

"Ah…Lenalee…when we're uhm…done with the play, if you like the dress…you…you can have it, I'm sure Johnny wouldn't mind and he could probably adjust it for you and… it's not like I'll wear it again or anything a-and…you'd look… much better in it than I do." Allen said, struggling to get the compliment out as he felt a faint blush creep across his cheeks, he looked away trying to hide it. It was suddenly very hot in the room and Lenalee's face seemed to be very, very close to his all of a sudden as she continued to apply the make-up. Her giggle at his embarrassment made him blush even more.

Lenalee continued to apply the foundation as Allen struggled with what he was trying to say and started to blush when he finally got it out. Lenalee couldn't help but smile and giggle slightly at his words and embarrassment for saying them. "If you're sure you want to part with it Allen-kun. Thank you." She said before planting a small kiss on his forehead, then sat back to observe the very impressive shade of tomato red she'd made his face turn. She smiled again and after making sure he wasn't going to start hyperventilating or stop breathing all together from her small act of affection she continued to apply the make-up like nothing had happened. He seemed completely frozen, and if she'd known that it would have that sort of effect on him she would have done it sooner.

Allen stared straight ahead avoiding Lenalee's eyes as she finished with the foundation and moved on to the lipstick, blush, eye shadow, eye liner and mascara. He didn't like any of these anymore than he'd liked the foundation, though he kept his mouth shut and let her put it on, afraid he might say something he didn't want to if he opened his mouth to complain. He was still in shock from her show of affection, even though it was no more than the peck she gave her brother when they were going on an especially long mission. Allen mostly snapped out of his shock when Lenalee pulled back with a clap of her hands and grabbed his hand to bring him over to the mirror. Allen simply stared in disbelief; the person in the mirror didn't look like him at all, what he saw was a perfectly made-up…_woman_. He actually looked like a woman…great; just perfect this gave Lavi even more of a reason to laugh at his expense, not only did he have to wear a dress, high heels a wig and make-up but with Lenalee doing the make-up he actually _looked like a woman._ The only thing that was slightly manly about him was his flat chest, and he was sure Komui would find a way to get rid of that soon enough.

"So, what do you think Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked looking at his expression, he looked shocked, though she didn't understand the kind of shock it was, she thought it was because he thought he looked cute rather than stupid. "I told you I would make you cuter!" she said not waiting for him to reply to her prior question, his face said it all. She jumped slightly when the door flew open and Allen's bad-tempered co-star came through without so much as a knock, his redhead cohort trailing in behind.

Both were in costume-'Beast' ears and a royal blue suit with a rose embroidered on the chest for Kanda and a red hunting outfit for Lavi- and both stopped and stared at Allen, one looking far more amused by the sight than the other.

"Oi! Baka Moyashi! hurry-" Kanda stopped what he was about to say as he saw Allen, in a dress a wig and make-up turn towards him with a protest about the name on his -currently cherry coloured- lips. Kanda blinked once before looking at Lenalee then to the blush brush that was still in her hand, and gave a faint 'Che' of understanding about how Allen had been transformed into a female in the half hour since he'd last seen the white haired boy. "I don't even want to know Moyashi, so shut up and come down to the cafeteria before Komui destroys something else." The Samurai said before turning and leaving the room, not saying anything else.

Lavi stayed a little longer, trying his hardest not to burst into laughter as he stared at his friend. "Pfft, you clean up pretty well Allen." He said still trying to suppress his laughter but failing miserably, he doubled over in a fit. Finally getting over this he walked forward, offering his arm to Allen, the amusement still in his eyes as he said "May I escort you fair lady?" He barely avoided a discarded bottle of foundation as it came flying at his head from a beet-red Allen who was looking for something else to throw. "Calm down Moyashi, I'm joking. Yu-chan's right though, you and Lenalee need to get down there before Komui completely looses it. It seems, he's gotten the wrong idea about you two being in this room alone together. Or has he?" Lavi said looking between the two with a raised eyebrow avoiding another flying object accompanied by Lenalee's foot. He took this as his last warning to leave with all of his limbs attached and made his way out the door.

* * *

There! How was that? Hoped you liked it! I'm used to writing AllenxLenalee fics so that's why that little scene with her was in there…and yeah…

Review please!

Thanks

Star


	5. Last Petal

* * *

I'm soo sorry peoples! This took longer than it should have! I forgot to update before I left for my grandparents house! Again I'm reeeeally sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me!

* * *

--Down in the Cafeteria, after several failed attempts at the scene--

"No, no, NO! You two are acting as if you hate each other! Stop that!" Komui shouted at Allen and Kanda, who were attempting the last bit of the final act, after Gaston is thrown off the roof, or in this case, Lavi nose-diving off the stage after being threatened by Mugen.

"Baka, we do hate each other." Kanda muttered propping himself up on his elbows from his position on the stage floor and shooting a glare at the over-energized supervisor/director then one at Allen who was across the stage glaring right back at the Samurai.

Komui wasn't listening to Kanda and turned on Allen now. "You need to get closer to him Allen! You can't be across the stage glaring when you say you love him! Act like you're really torn up about Kanda dieing!" he shouted brandishing the bullhorn he'd equipped himself with at Allen.

"Like that would ever happen…" Allen mumbled as he stared at the supervisor for a moment before slowly inching his way closer to Kanda, Mugen was nowhere in sight- much to Kanda's displeasure Komui had taken it to Hevlaska and replaced it with a stage sword so nobody could get hurt. But Allen was sure the swordsman could find a way to do just as much damage with the wooden one he'd been given. Slowly, his eyes still trained on Kanda's face and ready to move if Kanda decided he didn't like Allen being that close, the white haired boy lowered himself to his knees beside the samurai.

"Touch me and I'll kill you, Moyashi." Kanda muttered as Komui started cheering and stopped threatening them with the bullhorn -and drills he'd produced from nowhere- for a few minutes.

"My name's Allen, Bakanda. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get this make-up off so shut up and deal with it." the cursed boy snapped back at him-the jokes about his make-up and the dress were getting to him. This earned another glare from Kanda.

"Che, whatever Moyashi." Kanda said not moving, he wanted to see just what Allen would do, after failing to be a bad actor, he wanted to see if the boy actually could act. He seemed desperate enough to try anything currently.

Allen ignored the swordsman and pulled out his script, flipping to the page they'd left off at. After scanning through it quickly he took a deep breath steeling himself for what he was about to do. As dramatically as possible Allen shouted "Oh Beast! Don't die!" Allen paused as he read the lines "I can't let the last petal fall! Don't die! I love you!" he cried, still being dramatic, his voice high with fake sobs, before flinging himself at Kanda, who promptly dodged the boy which sent him face first off the stage. A strange look on his face as he watched his comrade face plant on the ground below.

Kanda smirked-mostly to hide the look- as he heard the boy crash onto the floor that was littered with discarded costumes, extra scripts and Komui's paperwork for the expenses of the play that that Reever kept bringing-much to the Supervisor's distress- as well as the mat Lavi had landed on when he'd jumped off after his final scene. Sadly for the cursed Exorcist, he missed the mat and landed on the cold stone floor of the cafeteria.

"Ouch, what the hell Kanda!?" Allen shouted as his got up from his position on the floor and glared at his costar, a large. And if looks could kill, Kanda would have been dead many times over by now. "Why'd you move?" Allen demanded still glaring as a large red spot formed on his forehead

Kanda stood up and walked off the stage with one of his infamous glares and a faint 'Che', ignoring Allen's questions although he did pause by the door with another smirk and a "Baka Moyashi." before he left the cafeteria.

"Waaaait! Kanda come baaaaaaaaack! You still have to practice the kiiiiisss!" Komui half shouted and half whined after the Samurai as the door slammed shut behind the swordsman.

* * *

Ahhh it's short! Shorter than it should be after I made you wait for so long… I'm sorry but I'm kinda brain-dead right now, I have to go to school in the morning… I hope, really, really hope that I'll be able to keep my updates coming every week…it really depends on how much homework I get…

Anywho, if you have any suggestions as to how I should go about the next couple chapters, please feel free to tell me!

Oh, and to any of you that wanted to see Allen in costume or Kanda and Allen in costume in chibi-mode, I drew some pictures while I was gone away, they aren't the best but meh, I'm an amateur artist. I'll load them onto photobucket(dot)com in a bit. Just search Anti-sora182 and it should come up with my albums, I'll make a new one called Moyashi and the Lotus and put them in there for you. It should be there by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.

Read and review!

Star


	6. The Lotus

I'm sorry if Kanda's slightly Ooc…I'm trying to focus on him and Allen this chapter and get his personality right with it, but it's hard…

* * *

Kanda sat on the floor of his room, meditating, or at least trying to, he couldn't get what Allen had said-which hadn't actually been in the script the younger boy had added the part about the petal falling into it- out of his head, which was distracting him profoundly.

"Che…" Kanda breathed opening his eyes and looking towards the hourglass lotus, he'd never really considered how much that damned prince in the fairytale was like him. They both needed to find someone, both of them had a set lifespan and when the last petal fell from the flower that held their life, both would die. Either it was striking coincidence he'd gotten the part or Komui had a really sick sense of humor. He really didn't know why he'd reacted like that when Allen had said what he had. It made no sense, he didn't like the stupid Moyashi at all he'd stated this several times and had convinced himself of it. Maybe it was just the wording that Allen had used; maybe it was just the thought that someone cared for him enough to say that. Maybe…maybe he didn't totally, completely hate the little idiot; it was possible that he may even…_like_ him… that could be why he'd reacted so strongly to Allen's choice of words.

Kanda shook his head and sighed, it wasn't like him to doubt himself, he should probably go back down to the cafeteria before Komui destroyed everything-his thought was cut off when knock came at his door. Kanda set one of his normal impassive expressions on his face as he got up and walked over to the door. He was expecting Komui, Lenalee or ugh…Lavi, but instead came face to forehead with Allen, which was completely unexpected. He looked down at the younger boy a moment, masking the surprise with a glare.

"What do you want Baka Moyashi?" he asked taking a few steps back into his room to distance himself from the boy; he still hadn't sorted his feelings for the Moyashi and didn't want to be too close to him until he had. But of course, Allen was oblivious to this and followed him into the room, shutting the door behind him. Kanda noticed that his face was wet and pink, probably from scrubbing the make-up off quickly, and he'd abandoned the dress in favor of a white dress shirt and black slacks.

"My name is Allen. Get it right…please." The cursed Exorcist said his protest feeble, just to keep up appearances; he was worried about the older man, worried that he'd offended him in some way with what he'd added to the script. Despite their differences, fights and Kanda's words, he thought of the older man as a friend, someone he would protect if need be, someone he cared about. The young man absently ran a hand through his hair, shifting from one foot to the other, trying to think of what to say.

"Look, Kanda. If what I said offended you, I…I'm sorry okay?" Allen said quietly to the floor, not looking at the Samurai as he spoke. He waited for a harsh come back about how stupid he was or how weak it was to apologize for something like that. When it didn't come he looked up and found Kanda standing right in front of him, another odd look on his face as he studied Allen. Without really realizing it Allen's face turned red under the man's scrutinizing look "Wh-what's wrong Kanda?" he asked leaning back against the door as Kanda came closer to him. He reached back for the door handle and made to leave the room, fearing Kanda's wrath for whatever he'd done wrong.

"Che. Nothings wrong Moyashi, can't I just look at you?" Kanda asked with a smirk resting his forearms on either side of Allen's head on the door so he was only six or seven inches away from the younger boy, preventing him form leaving. Kanda really didn't know why he was doing this to the poor boy who looked uncomfortable with the almost contact; it was a spur of the moment action but he couldn't back out now, he needed to speak with Allen this was probably the best way to do it so he wouldn't leave, as Allen probably wouldn't obey if he asked. He reached down and gently clicked the lock; they needed to talk without Lavi or Lenalee bursting in on them. Kanda tilted his head to the side and backed off of Allen after a moment.

"Sit on the bed Moyashi." He said gesturing to the bed across the room. When the boy didn't obey Kanda sighed, maybe physical contact was the best way to go about it. Gently so as not to scare him too badly, Kanda slipped his hand behind the small of Allen's back and nudged him towards the bed. "Just sit down Moyashi. I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm not angry." Kanda said quietly, attempting to calm the boy, who looked as if he were considering his chances of surviving a jump from the window. Kanda watched the boys face for a moment when his expression didn't change Kanda added "All I want is to talk to you for a bit. So sit down." He said giving Allen's back another light push towards his bed. This time, the boy complied and moved over to it, sitting down lightly on the edge of it.

"What is it that you want to talk about, Kanda?" Allen asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as he stared at the other, who'd stationed himself on the floor in front of the bed. "If it's about my apolog-" Allen was cut off by Kanda holding a hand up to stop him without telling him to shut up or be quiet, Allen furrowed his brow, the swordsman had never been so…so…_nice_ or _tolerant_ of him before. Something must be bothering him, or he was sick, without really thinking about it Allen leaned forward and pressed his right hand to the man's cheek a moment, then moved it up to his forehead, feeling for a fever or any sign of sickness. Kanda blinked at him while he did this, obviously at a loss for what to do about it. After a second Allen leaned back, taking his hand from Kanda's face.

"You don't have a fever…what's wrong Kanda? You're being too nice." Allen said suspiciously as he watched the older man. "What happened? Did you fall on your way up here or something? Did you forget that you hate me?" Allen asked scanning Kanda's face for some sign of injury. Just as Allen finished scanning Kanda's face, something incredible happened, something that happened once in a lifetime. Kanda smiled. He actually smiled, not a smirk or a sneer a_** smile**_, and at him no less. Allen nearly fainted from the shock of it.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kanda?!" Allen shouted shooting to his feet, convinced this was a conspiracy, maybe Lulubell had found a way in and was trying to trick him.

"Che. Baka." Kanda muttered watching as Allen paled at his smile and shot up and shouted at him. It was true; Kanda rarely smiled, laughed, or showed any sign of emotion at all aside from anger mistrust or dislike, but a small smile was nothing to get worked up over.

"Relax Baka Moyashi. It's really me, I'm not some imposter. I just think the fact that you automatically assume something's wrong with me when I want to talk without arguing with you is a bit funny." Kanda said with a sigh he stood and put his hand on Allen's shoulders, pushing him back down onto the bed. "What I wanted to talk about was what you said in rehearsal. About the petal." Kanda said sitting beside the younger boy. "I want to know why you said that, and if you know what the last petal falling means for me." He said quietly looking up towards the hourglass again.

Allen calmed down a bit when Kanda called him Baka Moyashi. He complied when Kanda pushed him back into a sitting position on the bed. The white haired boy blinked a couple of times when Kanda asked about the line he'd added to the script. "I-I just said what came to mind because Komui's script was kind of vague… I didn't know that it held some sort of importance for you…I'm sorry." Allen said just as quietly as Kanda, following the elder boys gaze to the Hourglass.

Allen cocked his head to the side as he looked at it; then stood and walked over to the glass, bending to see the lotus inside of it. He noticed the three petals on the bottom half of it, the boy turned back to the man behind him, frowning slightly "Kanda…is…are the petals at teh bottom what you meant by what the last petal falling means for you? You…you're bound to the flower? Just like in the play…" Allen muttered the last part more to himself than to Kanda.

Kanda sighed and nodded, at least Allen was able to figure it out for himself, which saved him the trouble of trying to explain his predicament so that the younger boy could understand it. Kanda looked up as Allen crossed the room in three strides and stopped in front of him, without warning the younger boy knelt and kissed him, long and hard before finally pulling away again. Kanda blinked as Allen flushed red, he obviously hadn't thought it through before acting on his feelings, as always.

"Baka…" Kanda said with a smirk he reached out and caught the boys face in his hand before he could turn away and leave. "Unfortunately, it isn't love I need to find...Moyashi…" he muttered bringing himself up to kiss Allen again.

* * *

Chapter five!

There's Yullen in this chapter I'm so sorry to my un-Yullen-fan readers I just thought I'd try something new …if it goes over well, I'll stick with it and change it to a Yullen fic…if not it'll stay as is and this chapter can be considered fluff.

I hope it's alright. I'm not sure if I got Kanda right or not…

If this does morph into a Yullen fic, I'll be pulling away from the play a bit, though you'll still get to hear about the end of it, but I may be focusing more on the behind the scenes type-things.

Also, I'm sorry if I didn't get Kanda's Lotus right. I was going by a profile for him written by somebody I roleplay with.

Please read and review my severely lacking-Kanda skills and what you thought of it/them!

Thanks

Star


	7. Curiosity kills

I still don't own D.Gray-man…

And this has officially become a Yullen fiction, though it's more like slight Shounen Ai than true Yaoi, I can't write dirty stuff for this one. I just can't, I think that would mutilate my poor story. So it'll be more kisses and shallow stuff. Nothing too strong…not for this fic anyway.

* * *

After Kanda had broken the kiss, Allen had been banished from the room without an explanation. Allen sighed, thinking back to Kanda's words '_It's not love I have to find, Moyashi_' the older man had stared, scoffed and outright refused to tell him when he'd asked what it was he needed to find to be free from his Lotus. Thus his ejection into the hallway, apparently asking was a bad idea. The child sighed again, reaching up absently to touch his lips; he didn't know what Kanda's kiss meant, or why he'd instigated such an act that seemed so un-Kanda. Sure Allen had kissed him first, but that was a spur of the moment thing, something because somehow for a moment, Kanda had seemed sad even if he hadn't shown it in his facial expression and it was just instinct to try and make him feel better about whatever it was that had caused him to emit such an aura.

The boy sighed again, turning a corner, it wasn't that he'd _minded_ having Kanda kiss him, it just…wasn't right. They were supposed to dislike each other, Kanda had said that he hated him more than once over the time Allen had been part of the Order, and Allen didn't especially like the rude, blunt way the samurai spoke and the boy didn't like his attitude either. But what had just happened was causing him to rethink all of this; maybe he didn't dislike Kanda as much as he thought he did. Kanda had been so gentle in his room, except for the Baka and the Moyashi comments, the man hadn't spoken harshly at all. Maybe, the attitude and rude speech was his way of hiding the inner Kanda, the one that Allen had briefly seen in the room. But this raised the questions of why he'd let Allen of all people see the other side of him and why he hid that other side in the first place, in the small boys opinion there was nothing wrong with showing emotions, they may slow him down a bit sure, and maybe cause him to act rashly at times, but that's what made them human right?

Allen spun, all set to go and yell at Kanda for hiding his true self, to demand an answer to all of his questions and kick up the greatest fuss the Japanese man had ever seen if he refused, and to do whatever it took to make him answer if that failed. He started back down towards the hall he'd come from, and stopped a meter away from Kanda's door before he was tackled from behind-though he didn't fall over- by Lavi, the other man's arms around his neck in a friendly hug, though he was cutting off Allen's air supply.

"Where're you standing near Yuu-chan's door with that face, All-en?" the redhead asked, cutting his name into two syllables for some reason Allen didn't understand. Lavi noticed that Allen's face was turning red from lack of oxygen and loosened his grip on the younger boy so he could breathe and answer the question.

"Eh? Uhm…I-I'm…I was…is that Kanda's door? I was on my way to the Cafeteria…a-and I thought I dropped something." Allen said, he was seriously hoping Kanda wasn't in the room and couldn't hear them. The cursed boy decided not to tell the Junior Bookman about his plan to force answers from Kanda, he didn't know what the other would say or what would be asked and whether he'd want to follow and help or not. Though he didn't know a lot about Kanda, he knew that it was even less likely that the elder would answer any sort of question if Lavi were there bugging him as well. Allen smiled, slowly maneuvering himself out of Lavi's grip and stepping back a bit. He wasn't _technically_ lying to Lavi; he would go to the Cafeteria, after he went in and yelled at Kanda for a bit. It was a good plan in the boy's mind, all that could really go wrong was-

"Great! I'll come with you Allen! You can find whatever you dropped later."

-that. Allen sighed inaudibly as the red head grabbed his collar his and proceeded to drag him away from Kanda's room. Lavi had obviously seen through the excuse he gave, since he wasn't even headed in the right direction for going to the Cafeteria. They were headed towards the warehouses of equipment in the basement, this couldn't end well…

--20 minutes later--

"Okay. We're alone, the door is locked there's no chance of Yuu-chan or anyone else hearing you, spill. Why were you really standing near Yuu-chan's door, again?" Lavi demanded when he'd closed the warehouse door behind them. Though he sounded like he meant business, the effect was ruined by the large goofy grin plastered on his face. Allen sighed and leaned back against the door, opening his mouth to answer but stopping when another thought hit him full force.

"Lavi, you can get us out of here right?" he asked looking down at the older boy who was sitting cross legged in front of him still grinning like a child at story-time. As far as Allen knew, the warehouse doors locked automatically from the outside, which was one of the reasons there were usually at least two guards posted outside of them. However, Lavi had 'gotten rid' of them for the time being, and who knows how long they would take…getting over what Lavi had done.

"Of course I can!" he said triumphantly then narrowed his eyes "Now answer my question Moyashi-chan!" Lavi said leaving no room for Allen to point out that the door locked automatically.

"Alright, Lavi. I was going to…um…_talk_ to him about leaving rehearsal early and causing Komui to throw a fit. Also, I wanted to…erm… discuss the kiss we have to perform…" he said, his cheeks turning pink as he remembered the two kisses he'd shared with Kanda not more than an hour ago now. "That's it. Nothing else. I-I just wanted to talk to him. And-and why are you looking at me like that Lavi?!" Allen cried as his friend narrowed his eyes and gave a sly smile and got up to hook and arm around the younger boy, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I think you, Moyashi, have fallen for ol'Yuu-chan. And Ol'Yuu-chan has fallen for you too."

This statement caused Allen's face to go redder "I…wha…n-no! I haven't! He hasn't either! I can't… we can't…we…we hate each other…" Allen protested, and then a thought clicked into place in his head, Lavi had said 'again' which meant... "Did you follow me to Kanda's room the first time?" Lavi nodded "Were you listening to us?!" he yelled, suddenly angry when Lavi nodded again, he was appalled that the redhead had no shame, that he would just admit that he'd been listening to their conversation.

"Calm down, Allen! I didn't want Yuu-chan to gut you-because we both know he would if he was in a bad mood- when you went to talk to him. So I followed to be the distraction if you needed it. I hadn't heard Yuu use that voice before with anyone, so I stayed to listen to what happened! It was nothing but curiosity, Allen." Lavi cried as Allen moved towards him threateningly. Allen was just about to punch the other man when the door swung open with a loud bang and crash. Both jumped when the door banged and the cold, calm voice of the man they'd been talking about floated over to them. Allen smiled and Lavi froze, whatever Allen was going to do to Lavi, Kanda would increase the pain tenfold without a doubt.

"Curiosity killed the Baka Usagi …Baka Usagi."

--

And it's chapter six! I know it's technically chapter seven, but I don't count the prologue as a chapter…sooo…yeah.

I'll have some play-stuff within the next couple chapters and I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Key word here is _try_.

Sorry if I didn't get Lavi right with the curiosity thing, but I couldn't think of anything else…

Please read and review.

Thanks

Star


	8. Dance Lessons Part 1

I'm so sorry I forced you people to wait this long for the next chapter! I feel horrible about it! I really, really do… I have excuses though, and the top one is Grade Eleven ancient civilizations class. My teacher doesn't let me slack off as much as my grade ten Canadian history teacher did. The second one is that my grandmother was moving and I was forced to help her for the past two months…

Disclaimer: I don't on -man, but I do wish Hoshino-sensei the best with her health issues and I hope she gets better soon.

---

"You didn't have to be so rough with him, Kanda…a punch or two would have sufficed." Allen said as the two exited the warehouse together. They'd left Lavi alone within said warehouse; though Allen had made sure he was still alive before shutting the doors. He boy made a mental note to tell Reever or someone that he was in there in a couple of hours, Lavi should be conscious by then.

Kanda gave a faint 'che' at Allen's comment "You can't tell me that you only would have punched him a couple times, Moyashi." The samurai replied, holding a hand up as Allen made to protest. "Shut it, Moyashi. You know it's true. Don't try to deny it." He said casting a glance over at the white haired child walking beside him. "And you may want to hurry it up a bit, before the idiot supervisor decides to bring one of his robots out to find you. He said that we were going back to rehearsal in an hour and he wants us in full costume." and with that being said, Kanda sped up, leaving the boy alone.

Allen sighed as Kanda told him to 'shut it', the boy thought about protesting to the nickname, then decided not to. He really didn't want to piss Kanda off anymore; he'd seen what the man could do when he was truly angry-as he had been with Lavi, which was how Allen knew- and not just threatening. The boy was actually amazed that Kanda hadn't gone through with his threat of castrating Lavi. Hearing the man's last comment the boy also sped up, hurrying up the stairs. Allen really didn't want to put his dress and wig back on, but to avoid Komui's wrath he knew that he would have to. With a huff, Allen walked into his room and over to his closet-where he'd shoved the horrible blue garment- and pulled said garment out along with the wig and shoes.

-twenty five minutes of Allen fighting with a dress and high-heels later-

Blushing as some of the finders in the hallway-who hadn't seen him in the dress and wig before- complimented him and hummed and hawed over him in the blue dress, Allen quickly made his way into the cafeteria. Once inside, he let out a relieved sigh and leaned back against the door. Only to fall backwards a second later and caught by a strong pair of arms as Kanda entered the door he'd been leaning against.

"Che. Be more careful where you stop, Moyashi." The samurai said pushing the boy upright and into the cafeteria again, following a step behind him. "Oi, Komui! What the hell did you want us down here for?" Kanda called pushing past Allen when he stopped just inside the doorway, Kanda stopped as well when he saw the ballroom backdrop.

"No, Komui…you don't actually expect Kanda and I to…to _dance _do you?" Allen asked his voice full of horror at the concept of dancing, and with Kanda no less. The kiss and feelings of his earlier encounter was forgotten as Allen watched Komui nod, an almost maniacal smile on his face. "I-I thought you said we were skipping the dancing scene! You told me I wouldn't have to dance!" Allen cried the look of horror still on his face.

"I don't think I ever said that for sure, Allen." Komui said the smile still on his face. "And you should be happy; my lovely Lenalee has agreed to teach the both of you how to dance! Lavi would have been here to help too, but we can't find him, so Lenalee's taking over both!" he said his smile changing from evil to proud as Lenalee walked onto the stage. "Now, who wants to be first? Allen! You, you have the worse sense of coordination and you'll need more work." Komui said gesturing for Allen to go and meet Lenalee on the stage.

"But, you said…" Allen protested weakly stepping around Kanda anyway and making his way towards Lenalee. He really didn't want to start dancing, he'd tried once and only once when he'd been in India with Cross and it wasn't something he wanted to do again. His last experience with dancing had ended with him face-first on the floor with a sprained wrist. It would be worse this time because he was in a dress. As the boy reached Lenalee he smiled lightly "If I step on your feet, I'm sorry." He said

"It's okay Allen-kun; Niisan has two left feet too. I'm used to it. Are you ready?" she asked as the music started and he began stumbling around, trying to follow Lenalee's lead. Lenalee giggled lightly at Allen as she sped up with the music, he was worse than her brother. "Try to keep up Allen-kun! You're stumbling around like a drunk, step where I step like there's hot coals on the ground!" she said trying to encourage him to keep pace, and failing. As the music slowed to a stop, Lenalee stepped back from Allen and looked at him, amusement at his dancing skills, or lack thereof, plain on her face. "At least you didn't step on my feet Allen-kun." She said pushing him lightly towards the stairs and beckoning to Kanda.

The Samurai smirked as he passed the cursed boy on the stairs "You're worse than expected Moyashi. You would fail at being a swordsmen with feet like that." He mumbled to the boy in passing. Allen turned to say something but the man was already across the stage and taking up stance with Lenalee. As the music started, Allen watched as Lenalee and Kanda glided across the stage as if they were on a cloud. The boy's eyebrows rose as he watched Kanda and Lenalee waltz to the music, he hadn't guessed that Kanda could be so graceful without a sword. The music stopped and the two bowed lightly to each other, Kanda turned towards Allen and smirked again.

---

That's it for chapter 7! It would be longer but I'm being forced out of the house…and I want to get this up. So yeah, you'll get more dancing in the next chapter! Again I'm _really,_ _really sorry _this wasn't up sooner! Thanks to all the people who've stuck with it and waited around for me!

~ Starry


	9. Dance Lessons Part 2

**Once more, I do not own DGray-man or any of the characters, sadly for me, but on the bright side of life, Hoshino-Sensei is back and has started the manga again! Huzzah!**

**----**

"Moyashi, I'm amazed you've survived life for this long." Kanda commented as he released his hold on Allen. The two had been practicing for nearly two hours under Lenalee's instruction and next to nothing had come from the effort she was putting into attempting to teach Allen to dance. The most that _had_ come out of it were the finders laughing at them and a few death threats from Kanda.

"Shut up, Bakanda…you don't have to wear high heels…" Allen muttered, his face turning pink because of his lack of dancing ability, and because he had to wear heels in the first place. Shortly after Kanda's little display of waltzing, Allen had attempted to ask where and when he'd learned how to dance like that. Kanda had brushed him off with a 'none of your business, Moyashi' and had proceeded to drag him around the stage in a sorry attempt at the dance he and Lenalee had performed. Several subtly nasty and very annoying comments about his coordination and skills later, they'd reached this point.

"Oh? Is that why you're so horrible at it?" Kanda asked, smirking for what must have been the thousandth time in that hour. Allen was surprised that the samurai's face just didn't break from all that movement and exercise. He thought about saying that, and then thought better of it. Making Kanda angry wasn't on his list of 'best options' at the moment, especially when he was at the swordsman's mercy on the dance floor.

Instead, Allen just stayed quiet and glared at the other indignantly for a moment, though the other boy looked like he was expecting an answer. But Allen didn't have anything to say that wouldn't make the Samurai's smirk wider or possibly make him angry, both of which were bad outcomes in Allen's books. Thankfully, Allen was saved having to answer as Lenalee called them both back onto the stage. It seemed she'd come up with an idea to either improve Allen's dancing or to avoid the scene all together. The snowy haired boy was really hoping for the latter. He really didn't like dancing all that much…especially ballroom dancing.

"Okay! I spoke to Miranda and Krory a bit, and I think we've come up with a solution to solve your problem, Allen-kun! Now, get into your positions, please." the Asian girl said happily. She seemed pleased with the solution. However, both of the males raised an eyebrow at her as she instructed them on what to do.

"Kanda, you need to hold Allen-kun closer so that it doesn't look like you don't want to be near him…" The girl said as she adjusted Kanda's grip on Allen's waist so that they were closer together "Oh don't give me that look. You can't dislike him that much or he'd be dead by now." She commanded giving him a light flick on his head as he looked at her as if she were crazy. It seemed that Lenalee was the only one Kanda wouldn't kill, or at least severely maim, for doing that. Perhaps that was why Komui had chosen her to teach this.

"And Allen-kun, you need to hold on better here…" she adjusted the boy's grip on Kanda's shoulder to assure that he would have sufficient grip and not fall should Kanda let go of him. "And put your feet here…" she said indicating the tops of Kanda's shoes. "And…go!" the girl said stepping out of the way as the music began to play again.

Yes. That was Lenalee's great solution. Have Kanda do the dancing as Allen faked it. Really, she had to admit, it wasn't the greatest or most original idea, but-she hated to give up on Allen but it was the only way they could ever hope to have him dance during the show in the few days they had left to practice. And besides, nobody would notice if Allen's feet were on top of Kanda's, the dancers were supposed to be in sync with each other…or they'd probably be too busy either admiring the two or trying not to laugh at them.

Lenalee held in a giggle as she watched Kanda guide them both around the stage expertly. Dancing with him had been nice, and she really didn't know when he'd learned to dance, or even how he could do it so well. Maybe it was a natural talent, or perhaps General Tiedoll had something to do with it. The girl didn't plan on asking him any time soon either. Even if she did, he probably wouldn't give her a straight answer. Instead, she settled on just watching them, wondering vaguely what exactly Allen was feeling as he danced with Kanda. He didn't seem to be hating it, and neither did the samurai. So they really couldn't hate each other that much, right?

----

**And that concludes chapter 9!**

**Again, I apologize for being so late and so short. I really have no excuses this time around. Unless you'll accept that I was abducted by evil kitchen sponges of doom and destruction and forced to do their bidding for this long and thus had no time to spare to write this chapter and then I escaped after an epic battle with a dragon, a snake and a giant dog, respectively, after which I rescued Robert (my PC) from their control room and then killed the sponges by setting fire to a fuse attached to the gas tank, escaping the ship with Robert just before it blew up in a very, very epic, very hot, fiery explosion in the atmosphere, I almost died in slow motion jumping out of it, but I was caught and saved by a snow bank…**

**I have more if you don't like that one. It's one of the many I cooked up for my creative writing teacher when I didn't have my assignments done…sadly enough; she didn't believe any of them.**

**And for whatever reason, the 'D' '(dot)' and 'Gray' aren't working when I put them together…so it comes out '–man'…so if you see that in another chapter, you now know what it means. I've decided to try without the dot this time and see if it works.**

**Also, I don't think I mentioned this in the last chapter, but the song they're dancing to is 'Akatsuki no Kuruma' by FictionJunction Yuuka from Gundam SEED, just cuz that's what I'm listening to as I write this…so if you want to check it out…I'd recommend it.**

**~Star**


	10. The Final Scene

**I don't own DGray-man, but once again, I wish Hoshino the best of luck getting through whatever has her put on Hiatus this time around.**

**

* * *

**

"Moyashi! Wake up dammit!" Kanda demanded, standing outside the aforementioned Moyashi's door banging and shouting. Allen had gone to bed last night after their dance lesson and overslept this morning, making everyone think that he'd managed to sneak out to escape the play. Somehow during the early hours when not many were awake, Kanda had been recruited to retrieve the boy. And so, after snapping at any finder who dared to comment on his costume, here he stood, outside the runt's room waiting for the door to open.

"I'm awake, Bakanda! Just wait!" Allen called back snappishly as a series of clunks and bangs could be heard within the room as the runt did god knows what. The swordsman rolled his eyes and scowled at the door, even though Allen couldn't see him. Idly, though he was trying to keep himself from it, Kanda was wondering just what the Beansprout could be doing to create that much noise within the room.

"You have half a minute before I break down the door and drag you out by your hair, Moyashi." He growled, tapping his foot lightly on the ground and counting mentally. He would actually enjoy breaking down the kid's door. It would give him something to destroy, at least. Not having Mugen with him made the samurai just a tad edgy. "Three, two, one… Ready or not, here I come, Moyashi." Kanda shouted, getting ready to kick the door in when it opened to reveal Allen in his costume, heels and wig. The last of which looked horrible, as Allen hadn't had time to brush it before attempting to put it in a ponytail.

"I couldn't find my wig or my other shoe." The boy muttered, maneuvering past Kanda and into the hallway, he was getting better with the shoes. "C'mon, we need to go and get his stupid scene over with." Allen continued as he proceeded down the hall. Pausing a few steps down the hallway when he didn't hear the man following, Allen looked back at Kanda, cocking his head at the man's back. He was leaning against the wall with his face hidden, and it didn't seem as if he were going to follow, even after he'd gone to all that trouble to get Allen up. They were to do the final scene today, which they had failed to complete the last time, and the boy was wondering just what was going through Kanda's mind.

"Kanda?" Allen called curiously, taking a few clicking steps back towards the man and hesitantly reaching his hand out to touch the samurai's shoulder. He wasn't sure whether Kanda would snap at him as usual, or whether he would be civil like he was the previous day, so it was only a light brush to attempt to get the man's attention. As the tips of his fingers brushed against Kanda's back, the cursed boy noticed that his whole frame was shaking, with what emotion Allen couldn't tell. Quickly, the boy withdrew his hand and it hovered in the few inches between them as instantaneous panic shot through the boy's entire being. Had he done something to upset Kanda? What had he said? Should he apologize? Would that even help?

"K-Kanda? A-are you o-okay?" the boy stuttered out quietly, afraid that he'd done something to severely piss off the swordsman, who hadn't been in a good mood to begin with. After a few moments without a reply, Allen had all but decided to make a break for it. He'd just turned to run down the hall, when a hand caught his shoulder. The boy looked back to see an amused expression on Kanda's face. "W-what? What's wrong? What's funny?!" the boy asked as Kanda snorted in amusement. The look and the noise really wasn't something that would be expected of Kanda, like the smile he'd shown yesterday, it was more something you'd think Lavi would do.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Moyashi."

There. That was more like Kanda. Allen sighed in relief, relaxing his posture as Kanda replied with the typical Kanda tone. However, he tensed right up again as the samurai opened the door to the boys room and pushed said boy into it without a word. "Wh-wha…? Kanda, what are you—st-stop! We need to get down to the cafe—umf!" the child's excuses for not being alone in a room with Kanda, _again_, were cut off abruptly as he was all but tossed face-first onto the bed shortly before the Samurai slammed the door shut and clicked the lock.

"Wh-why did you do that, Bakanda?! We need to get down to the—" The boy was silenced once more as Kanda turned to face him, a smirk on his face as he approached. It was obvious that the man knew Allen was on the fence between scared and curious.

"Hold still, Baka Moyashi." Kanda muttered, reaching out a hand to keep Allen from moving as he began to run a hand through the wig that was securely pinned to Allen's head. Allen sat silently as Kanda worked on the wig, wondering just _what_ had been so funny about the way it looked to possess the other Exorcist to do _this_. A few minutes later, the other man finished tying the wig into a ponytail and released his grip on Allen before he got up, walking to the door.

"Don't just sit there like an idiot, Moyashi, let's go." The samurai barked when Allen made no attempt to move as he opened the door. The boy snapped out of his thoughts and shot up, rushing out the door ahead of Kanda making light clicking sounds the whole way. The man smirked a bit, closing the door to the bedroom before stalking after the boy.

**----40 Minutes Later----**

Allen sighed a bit, watching as Kanda threw Lavi off the stage. He couldn't help but wonder whether the samurai was trying to aim the Bookman so that he didn't hit the mat below. The cursed boy was nearly positive that the swordsman was still angry about their encounter the previous day. The boy let another light sigh escape his lips. In four days, the play and everything to do with it would be over. This was good, since he was getting far to used to wearing the dress, but it was also bad, because he was starting to…to _like_ Kanda. Just a little. Hearing his cue to rush in, Allen hoisted the skirt of his dress and did his best 'distressed run' towards Kanda.

"No!" the boy shouted as he reached his destination, falling to his knees beside Kanda. He was all too aware of the Finders and other personnel who'd come in to watch the rehearsal. He'd given up on trying to act over-dramatic with this part of it; he just wanted the rehearsal to be over. He was still embarrassed to be kissing Kanda where everyone could see. Even though they had only shared two kisses before, it still felt like a private thing between them.

"Don't die! Please!" he cried, throwing himself over top of the other man on the floor. To everybody's surprise, the samurai didn't do anything about this; instead, he simply lay there with his eyes closed, listening to the damn runts voice, he actually sounded as if he were going to cry… Kanda listened harder as Allen's voice got very soft while he spoke his last few lines.

"Please, please no. Don't…don't die…" the boy said, his voice choking with the tears that were really threatening to come as he thought of Kanda really dieing. His voice was so soft it was nearly a whisper when he spoke next.

"Please, I—I…I love you… " the boy said, the tears he'd been holding back falling as he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly against Kanda's.

**

* * *

**

**I'm late…I know. I apologize, but on the bright side, I finally updated **_**Forgotten **_**after eight months of no work on that one…at least it's only been about three months on this one, right? Nyeeh? But, anyway, here's your chapter!**

**Any suggestions on what could go on in the next chapter are highly encouraged as I'm running out of idea's…**

**Also, if anyone could maybe inform me as to what this 'Yullen Week' I've been seeing all over the place is, it would be greatly appreciated. I fear that I'm out of that loop.**

**Thanks**

**~Star**


	11. The Proposal

_**Still**_** don't own DGray-man, as all of you should know by now, and I'm **_**still**_** wishing Hoshino the best.**

**

* * *

**As Allen broke the kiss after a few second, he looked at Kanda's face intently, waiting for the other to either throw him off, or respond accordingly. As he waited, he did as the script instructed and pulled back slowly, leaning back so that he was no longer in top of the swordsman but on his knees right beside him. The cursed boy was all too aware of the perfect silence that was around the Cafeteria; even Komui and Lavi were quiet as they watched Allen act out Belle's emotions perfectly. When Kanda still didn't move after a minute had passed, Allen slowly put his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking with the currently fake tears.

It was only a second after he'd done this that he heard a collective 'aw' come from the other cast members and then felt a hand pull at one of his own, tugging it away from his face. The boy looked up at Kanda, who was now sitting upright, looking at him with what was probably the tenderest expression the man had ever put on for anything or anybody. Immediately, without Kanda saying a word, Allen's face broke out into a smile and he leaned into hug the other…

"Bravo! Great job you two! Now you just have to do all that again when you perform for the Finders!" Komui shouted, completely ruining the atmosphere the two had created. The overzealous supervisor ignored the annoyed stares he was getting from pretty much everyone but the two on the stage as he flipped through the book that he'd labeled 'Master Script' in bright red letters.

"Okay. Now that you two have gotten through this scene without killing each other…we're going to practice the scene where Gaston asks Belle to marry him, when Belle discovers that her father has been taken prisoner and when Belle first arrives at the Castle!" the Supervisor/Director announced proudly, snapping the book shut. Allen sighed lightly, brushing a piece of hair from the wig out of his face as he stood, offering his hand to Kanda, though the gesture was ignored. As the Samurai stood, he shot a glare at the Rabbit as he hopped back up on the stage, a large Lavi-like grin plastered on his face. As he came up to take Kanda's place on the stage, Allen was only vaguely aware of the Science Department switching the props and back drop from the Balcony of the Castle to the ones of Belle's house.

"Okay! Places you two! Go, go, go!" Komui shouted, brandishing his bullhorn at the two Exorcists on the stage. Allen stayed where he was as Lavi dashed off to stage right, where the 'door' to Belle's house was.

Allen picked up the romance novel that someone had supplied and sat in one of the chairs taken from the library and flipped it open to a random page, beginning to pretend to read it. _Bang, bang, bangbangbangbang _came as Lavi began pounding on the 'door' like his life depended on it. Allen sighed and snapped the book shut, getting up and walking over to stage right just as Lavi sauntered in, a smug look on his face.

Allen rolled his eyes at the Bookman, so he _could_ act like Gaston. "Gaston…what a pleasant…err… surprise…" Allen muttered, taking a few steps away from Lavi before stopping. Lavi's smile broadened as he spoke his lines.

"Isn't it, though? I'm full of surprises, aren't I? You know Belle; there really isn't a girl in town who wouldn't _love_ to be in your shoes." Lavi spoke while walking towards Allen, who was backing up slowly as Lavi advanced, the look of smug superiority was still on the Bookman's face. "This, is the day that _I_ make _your_ dreams come true."

"Oh? And just what do you know about my dreams, Gaston?"

"Plenty! Just picture this, Belle. A beautiful little cottage in the forest. My latest kill roasting on the open fire, my beautiful wife taking care of my every need while our children play on the floor with the dogs…" Lavi said, catching Allen around the shoulders with one arm while waving the other one as if gesturing to a picturesque scene. Allen moved out from under Lavi's arm and walked across the room, an appropriately disgusted look on his face.

"And of course we'll be having six or seven of them"

"Dogs?" Allen replied, turning with a politely disinterested look on his face as he feigned ignorance to what his fellow Exorcist was talking about.

"No, Belle! Handsome boys, like me!

"Oh…how wonderful…"

Lavi strolled up to Allen, just then, his arm going to snake around the younger boy's waist. "And, do you know who I want my wife to be, Belle?" the Bookman asked, his face uncomfortably close to Allen's, even on the stage.

"Oh, let me think…" the boy replied sarcastically, dodging the others arm and moving across the stage in an evasive manner.

"You, Belle! I want _you_ to be my bride!" Lavi announced, following Allen across the stage.

"Gaston…I'm…uhm…speechless, really, I don't know what to say…"

"Just say yes and marry me!" Lavi replied, grabbing for Allen to pull him into a hug.

"I'm very sorry, Gaston, but…ah…no, I don't think so." Allen said, dodging out of his way for the third time and sidestepping, sending Lavi face-first into one of the 'inventions' [a.k.a, one of Komui's Komurins that had been destroyed] that were around the house. He stood a second after, covered in oil as he turned to face Allen. It was the angriest look he'd seen on the Bookman's face since he'd known the older boy. It was a day of firsts, apparently.

"I will have you as my bride, Belle. Don't you make any mistake about that!" he all-but shouted at the cursed boy before turning and storming off the stage. A few seconds after, nearly missing her cue, Miranda walked in from stage left, dressed in a maid's uniform and approached Allen.

"W-what was that about…Mademoiselle?" she asked, hesitantly as she stopped in the middle of the stage. Acting really wasn't her thing, and she was constantly worried about screwing up her lines or the scene. She nearly jumped as Allen turned to her, a highly disgusted look on his face.

"Can you believe it? He asked me to marry him!"

"A-and what is the problem with that…Mademoiselle?"

"He expected me to say yes! I would never in a million years, for all the money in the world marry that…that rude, brainless, arrogant, self-righteous…argh! I will never be Madam Gaston!" Allen replied, fake anger seeping through in his voice as he threw his hands in the air and marched off the stage, ending the scene.

* * *

**The majority of dialogue I'm using for Allen and Lavi, is actually from Disney's version of **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**except for a few places where I changed it up a bit because it was singing [even though I know it would be very fun to have them sing all the songs] and where I put Miranda into it. Just thought I'd mention it. Next chapter will be when Allen finds out about Krory and goes to Kanda's castle! **

**Again, the dialogue from the movie will probably be used with some alterations to it so it fits with their play…**

**It should be up by Monday, at the latest.**

**Please review!**

**~Star**


	12. The Castle

**As I've said for the past eleven chapters, I don't own DGray-man.**

**

* * *

**

After a few minutes of prop and set shuffling and Komui yelling about something, Allen reentered the stage and sat himself on the floor of the stage and sighed lightly, putting on a face like he was thinking deeply about something. "I wish…I could get more out of life. More than just this little town." He muttered leaning back against a 'tree', which was really just a badly done cardboard cut-out. Suddenly, a scientist—who'd ended up playing Maurice's assistant because of the lack of available Exorcists—came rushing in from the other side of the stage and collapsed at Allen's feet.

"Oh! What happened? Where's Papa?" Allen cried, shooting up from his position to go over to the scientist, very nearly knocking over the 'tree'. The boy fought the urge to look over at Kanda, knowing they would have another scene together in a few minutes. Despite that, Allen was getting fairly bored with this rehearsal, considering they'd done all of these scenes at least thirty times each day within the past four days. So that was what, 120 times for each? The cursed Exorcist suppressed a groan. They still had three more days to go until the actual play. All the fun—not that there really had been any for the young Exorcist—of the play would be gone if they kept it up at this pace. Shaking his head mentally, the snowy haired boy tuned back into what the scientist was saying.

"We…went to a castle…in the forest…Maurice was…he had gotten sick on the way…and we… needed shelter…"

Immediately after the scientist had said 'he had gotten sick' Allen shot his hand up to his mouth with a—quite possibly over-dramatic—gasp. "I-I must go and help him!" he said, shooting up again and moving towards stage right, only to have the end of his dress caught by the scientist. The boy stopped, looking down at the man holding his dress.

"No…you…you mustn't go, Belle. Th-there is nothing that you can do…for…Maurice…the Beast of the Castle…has …him…" he said, before stopping completely and letting his head fall against the stage. Allen looked at the man for a moment longer before hoisting his skirt and rushing off the stage.

There was more shuffling to be heard out on the stage as Allen leaned against the wall 'backstage' reading his script. The castle scene was the only one for which he hadn't memorized his lines. Not that there were that many lines to memorize, the whole scene was basically Kanda stalking him through the 'castle' while he tried to figure out if anybody was there and then Kanda getting angry at him when he found Krory in the dungeon. The boy started violently as his script was grabbed out of his hands.

"You're on, Moyashi." Kanda said, with surprising politeness.

Allen blinked at him a couple of times before nodding and moving out onto the stage, wondering vaguely how the actual play was going to go in three days. Allen went through the motions of 'looking around', shouting a 'hello' and 'is anybody here?' every so often until he felt something grab onto his skirt, at which point he bent to look through at Krory, who was laying on his stomach behind a set of cardboard bars, looking depressed.

"Belle! You must leave the castle at once! The Beast lives here, you mustn't let him catch you! Go home, Belle!" Krory said, a very panicked look on his face. Allen had to fight the smile that was coming onto his face. It was such a Krory look; his was the only role Komui had chosen well.

"I can't just leave you here and go home, Papa! I'm going to find this 'beast' and demand that he let you g—" Allen cut himself off before finishing his line, standing from his position on the floor the teen turned, looking into the dark curtain that bordered the set.

"Who's there? Who are you?" He called, in the direction of the dark curtains, where Kanda was supposed to be waiting.

"I should be asking you that. You're the one who is trespassing here." Kanda replied, barely contained anger in his voice.

"Well, I wouldn't be trespassing if you hadn't abducted my father!"

"Your father was trespassing as well. He is my prisoner. Do as he says and go home, before I decide to make you a prisoner as well." Kanda said in the same tone he'd used countless times with Lavi. As he spoke, Kanda stepped from behind the curtain, but stayed off to the side, where the spot light wouldn't be shining when they were actually doing the play.

"Let him go! He's sick, and he needs medical help. Let him go and we'll both leave and never come back!"

"You're in no position to make demands. He is my prisoner. He _will_ stay here."

Allen paused for a moment, staring at Kanda. "Come into the light." He said his tone curious. Kanda scowled for a moment, then, stepped towards Allen grudgingly, stopping on an X marked with tape a few feet in front of him. Allen gasped— though again, it was a little too dramatically, and he could have sworn that he heard Lavi snicker from behind the back drop—and took a step back from Kanda before stopping and squaring his shoulders, a defiant look crossing his face.

"I am willing to take my fathers place. I will stay as your prisoner if you let him go."

It was Kanda's turn to pause and think for a moment. "Fine. You can take his place. The guards will see to him." The samurai responded, stepping forward to grab hold of Allen's wrist, dragging him off the set with little, if any, grace.

* * *

**I'm sorry, it's been forever since I've updated, I know. This was up way, way, waaay later than I had planned, but I was a little bit put off with my writing because of the lack-of reviews for my other works…not that I'm trying to guilt-trip you guys for reviews. I would never do something like that. Though it would be pleasant if I got some!**

**And for all of you who read **_**Forgotten **_**as well as this one, chapter thirteen is on its way, I promise!**

**~Star**


End file.
